Police-plank-Philly-candidate
FEBRUARY 13TH 2006 Philly's POSSIBLE MAYORAL CONTENDER RELEASES PUBLIC SAFETY PLATFORM FOCUS ON PUBLIC/PRIVATE PARTNERSHIPS, INTER COUNTY COOPERATION AND PREVENTION * NEW YORK TIMES ARTICLE STATES THAT PHILADELPHIA "HAS DEADLIEST YEAR" Philadelphia (Pa) Dr. Chuck Williams, 32, community leader and former co chairman of Philadelphia Against Drugs, Guns and Violence , a community effort focused in increasing community involvement in anti violence initiatives, offers some creative solutions for fighting Philadelphia?s rising homicide rate. "I feel that many city officials and activists are working hard to address this issue, but we need a few more forward thinking and innovative approaches. I think my plan offers such options," stated the young Dr. Williams. While an official announcement has not been made regarding the formation of the Committee to Elect Dr. Chuck Williams, it was decided that it would be timely to release this part of the platform in anticipation of any such announcement. Candidate's Blog & The Public Safety Plan The City of Philadelphia is facing its greatest crime wave in nearly a decade. With a recent rash of homicides ringing in the New Year, 2006 is shaping up to be a repeat of the previous year. Philadelphia has lost too many lives to drugs, guns and violence, and therefore, it requires real systemic and cultural changes to how it "fights crime." At this time it should be abundantly clear that Philadelphia needs to completely overhaul its public safety system. Included in the overhaul should be such efforts as the creation of more strategic partnerships with federal, state, and county law enforcement agencies; and an overall emphasis placed on crime reduction and prevention, instead of the traditional and some what antiquated law enforcement models which only truly seek to maintain the status quo, i.e., to apprehend, arrest and prosecute criminals. Moreover, there needs to be an increased focus on crime reduction and prevention programs. These programs need to be handsomely funded and supported by neighborhood and community groups. This philosophy of prevention falls in line with Police Commissioner Sylvester Johnson's mantra -- "We will never be able to arrest our way out of this problem." Lastly, given that area businesses also benefit from an overhaul of Philadelphia's public safety system, more public/private alliances should be formed in the fight against drugs, guns and violence. I would implement the following changes in my first 100 days in office: First Executive Order: The Mayor along with all cabinet-level officials will attend the funerals of every murdered victim in the City of Philadelphia in 2008. Second Executive Order: All cabinet-level officials' salaries will be cut by 2% starting in 2009 for every 100 murders committed in the City of Philadelphia. Third Executive Order: No anti-violence community safety programs and/or initiatives will be city funded unless there is a clear demonstration that there will be true inter agency cooperation and partnerships. This will be evidenced by working with two or more organizations. This will be enforced in 2009, giving organizations some time to build and develop such partnerships. Fourth Executive Order: Anti violence and community safety programs that cannot demonstrate that they have met measurable outcomes by the end of 2009, will lose all city funding for the following year. A nation wide search for the next Police Commissioner will begin during the first 100 days of a Dr. Williams administration. To ensure that Philadelphia is able to recruit a top notch law enforcement expert, the salary for the Police Commissioner will be raised to $200,000. As part of the new Police Commissioner's contract she/he will be expected to take Philadelphia mass transit (SEPTA) to commute to and from work at least twice per week. This will keep the Commissioner in touch with realities of the average hard working Philadelphia citizen. Starting in the second year (2009), the Commissioner?s salary will be cut by 2.5% for every 100 murders committed in the City of Philadelphia. The Police Commissioner's Office will be moved to the second floor of City Hall. For far too long the Police Commissioner has been somewhat isolated from the ongoing crime and public safety policy discussions conducted at City Hall by members of City Council and the Mayor. Given that policy is the driving force behind any major changes, the Police Commissioner needs to be involved in these discussions regularly. One of the existing Deputy Commissioners slots will be changed to Deputy Commissioner for Community Outreach and Prevention (COP). This position will focus on connecting with community groups such as Mothers Against Drugs, Men United, Safe Schools Safer Communities, Mothers in Charge, Stolen Dreams, Mothers United, Philadelphia Anti Drug Anti Violence Network, Town Watch, Police Clergy, and Youth Against Violence. Create Deputy Mayor's Office of Drug Control and Crime Prevention (DCCP) * It will work closely with White House Executive Office Of Drug Control Policy * It will compete for state and federal grant/research monies * Half of the budget for this office will be focused on community crime prevention strategies Create a regional county alliance to fight drugs, guns and violence. This effort will be supported by a newly created Inter County Office of Prevention (I-COP): * It would include all county Mayors, DA's and Police Chiefs will provide funding for this newly created office * It will compete for local, state and federal grant/research monies * It will meet monthly to discuss high crime priorities and discuss strategies to deal with such issues as inter-county gun and drug trafficking * The work will be coordinated by the DCCP to free the Police Commissioner to spend considerable amounts of time dealing with important law enforcement issues. Secure private funding to increase the number of detectives tasked with solving murders. Secure private funding to create state of the art crime scene and murder investigation mobile unit. This mobile unit will allow the Philadelphia Police Department to have on hand the kinds of technology necessary to solve crimes in a shorter period of time. This mobile crime lab will have the ability to provide the following capabilities: utilize the latest technology in crime scene investigation to do digital evidence forensics, electrostatic lifting, ultra violet detection, drug and blood (DNA) sampling and identification, digital photography, national data base profiling, sound proof rooms for on the spot interrogations and much, much more. Statistics show that repeat offenders commit a significant number of crimes. If they can be apprehended and prosecuted immediately after the crime, this will reduce Philadelphia?s crime rate. Former federal law enforcement officials will be consulted in the final design of this mobile unit. Create a Citizen Commission It will provide ongoing advice and support for the City of Philadelphia?s overall public safety and crime prevention strategy. Citizen Commission will have influence. This Commission has budget influence and would have the ability to review and award city funds to crime prevention programs run by faith-based, non-profit, for profit and community-based organizations. Youth leaders from area high schools and colleges will be appointed to the Commission. Ex-offenders will be appointed to the Commission. The Mayor would work with federal officials on a plan to consolidate the Philadelphia Housing Authority Police function into the Philadelphia Police Department over a three year period. category: Planks_from_elsewhere